Ma meilleure amoureuse
by Calistha Layenna
Summary: Si un jour, vous découvrez que votre meilleure amie vous cache quelque chose que feriez-vous? "-Bella, je t'aime mais pas comme toi tu m'aimes!" "-Alice, que veux-tu dire par là?" Un petit one shot tout mimi sur Alice et Bella


Entre Alice et moi, il y avait toujours une sorte d'alchimie depuis que nous nous connaissions, je ne saurais pas dire comment elle est arrivée mais elle est là. Depuis quelque temps, elle est bizarre avec moi, elle ne me prend plus la main comme elle le faisait il n'y a pas longtemps, elle a du mal à me faire la bise mais quand elle le fait, elle rougit violemment et tourne brusquement la tête, elle ne me prend plus dans ses bras pour un oui ou un non, et quand il s'agit de parler de nos conquêtes amoureuses, elle reste de plus en plus vague, en disant que sa dernière conquête était quelconque, rien de bien amoureux ou romantique en somme. Et puis, j'ai remarqué que des filles la regardaient de plus en plus, la détaillant quand elle a le regard tourné. Je trouve cela assez étrange, je crois qu'elle m'a toujours dit …. Non, elle ne m'a jamais dit si les filles l'intéressaient ou pas. Il faudrait que je lui demande quand même. En parlant d'elle, je la vois qui s'approche de moi, les cheveux en bataille, elle qui est si maniaque de mode, bizarre, avec les yeux rouges et le mascara laissant des trainées noires sur son beau visage. Elle se jette dans mes bras et pleure, mouillant mon tee-shirt de ses rivières salées.

"- Bella, je ne sais plus quoi faire !

- Comment ça ?

- Je n'en peux plus de me faire passer pour la meilleure amie de la personne que j'aime. Mais je ne sais pas comment lui dire. J'ai peur qu'elle me rejette car je ne suis pas normale.

- Mais enfin, même si tu es un peu bizarre quelques fois, cela ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un d'anormal, et puis si tu es anormale, je le suis aussi. De toute façon Alice, moi je t'aime comme tu es.

- Merci mais tu ne m'aimes pas comme je t'aime… finit-elle en partant précipitamment

- Comment ça ?" Bon sang, que dois-je comprendre de ce sous-entendu. Je me plaignais qu'elle ne me prenne plus dans ses bras mais là alors, je sens un manque dans ma poitrine. Que dois-je penser de ça ?

Je vois arriver une bande de pétasses à jupe et talons.

"- Tiens, tiens, mais ce ne serait pas Bella, la meilleure amie de la folle.

- Comment peux-tu parler de ma meilleure amie comme ça. Tu ne la connais même pas ! D'une je pense qu'elle n'est pas folle mais adorable, de deux, je la préfère à vous qui avait autant de neurones réunis qu'elle en a à elle seule.

- Tu oses prendre sa défense alors qu'elle est lesbienne. Oups, je n'ai pas su tenir ma langue.

- Quoi ?

- Tu n'es pas au courant ? Zut alors, je suis désolée de te l'apprendre comme ça.

- Mais en quoi, ça te regarde qu'elle soit lesbienne, elle ne t'a pas embrassé à ce que je sache, ou alors c'est que tu es toi-même de ce bord.

- Heureusement qu'elle ne m'a pas embrassé, j'aurais du aller me laver après, pour enlever ses microbes. "

Laissant les filles pantoises derrière moi, je pars à la recherche d'Alice. Je ne comprends plus rien, pourquoi elle ne m'en a pas parlé, elle sait que je suis ouverte à tout, je ne l'aurai pas mal pris et je n'aurai pas arrêté de la considérer comme ma meilleure amie et de la prendre dans mes bras. Et puis, le "tu ne m'aimes pas comme je t'aime", là je suis dans le flou.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne remarque pas que je fonce dans quelqu'un. Je reprends mes esprits lorsque je suis allongée sur cette même personne. Relevant la tête, je croise deux émeraudes appartenant à mon amie. Je rougis de notre proximité, elle aussi. Je me relève et lui propose ma main pour qu'elle se lève, elle la prend en tournant la tête. Je sens des frissons parcourir ma colonne vertébrale lorsque sa main touche la mienne.

"-Je te remercie, mais je suis désolée.

- Désolée ? C'est plutôt moi qui devrait l'être, d'une, je ne suis pas là quand tu as besoin de moi, et de deux, en te cherchant je te fais tomber.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je suis solide. Mais qu'est ce que tu veux dire par "je ne suis pas là quand tu as besoin de moi" ?

- Alice, j'aurais préféré que tu me dises que tu préfères les filles aux garçons plutôt que de l'apprendre des pétasses de pom-pom girls. Et puis, tu sais je n'aurais pas changé à cause de ça, je t'aurais quand même pris dans mes bras et t'aurais fait la bise normalement.

- Non, tu ne comprends pas, comment pourrais-je dire cela à celle qui fait battre mon cœur, je savais pertinemment qu'elle allait me rejeter.

-Mais enfin, je, je… Je ne comprends plus rien, pourquoi tu ne le lui dis pas, je suis sure qu'elle sera heureuse et puis peut-être qu'elle aura les mêmes sentiments que toi.

- Bella, si je te dis que c'est de toi que je parle depuis le début ! C'est toi qui fait battre mon cœur plus vite, c'est encore toi qui me fait envie d'aller en cours même si je n'ai pas envie, juste pour te voir. Que ferais-tu ? Ne vas pas me dire que tu éprouves les mêmes sentiments que moi ?

- Tu es ma meilleure amie, je ne te mentirais jamais mais là, je crois que j'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir à ça, je ne peux pas te dire que je ne ressens rien, mais je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi.

- Tu vois, je le savais que tu me rejetterais, c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas te l'avouer.

- Mais….

- Dis-moi en me regardant dans les yeux que je ne te plais pas.

- Alice, je tiens trop à toi pour te perdre pour ça.

- Pour ça, enfin, c'est de ma vie amoureuse que l'on parle, pas d'une histoire d'amourette banale.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, et tu le sais bien, mais je ne sais pas moi-même mes sentiments comment veux tu que je te dise la vérité puisque je ne la connais pas.

- D'accord, alors je vais t'aider. "

Sur ce, elle m'embrasse, laissant transparaitre ses sentiments. Le baiser au départ doux et chaste devient passionné. Quand le souffle se fit manquant, nous reculâmes, à ce moment, quand je la vis, je la trouvai belle, elle avait vraiment quelque chose que n'avaient pas les autres.

"- Alors, que penses-tu maintenant de moi ?

- Je crois que je ne n'arrive toujours pas à croire ce qui vient de se passer à l'instant. Alice, je ne pas trop comment expliquer ceci, à part le fait que je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi sincèrement et profondément. "

Voilà comment s'est passé notre premier baiser et surtout notre premier jour de couple. L'après-midi, tout le campus était déjà au courant de notre aventure du midi. Bien sur, après cette journée, nous étions prises entre deux feux, ceux de nos proches nous comprenant et ceux des autres qui colportaient bon nombre de rumeurs et nous injuriaient quand on passait devant eux. Mais bon, nous avons sus faire fit de ces discussions, affrontant cela à deux et nous finirent notre vie ensemble, avec deux enfants grâce à l'insémination in vitro.

Et puis, le reste de notre vie ne regarde que nous, bandes de voyeurs !!


End file.
